massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sal Polaris
Sal Polaris is a local human living on the Citadel and a former agent of the CSSF. He also serves as the pivotal character of Mass Effect: Destination and it's predecessor story's. Early Life Sal was born on the Citadel and raised there ever since. He never lived his whole life with his mother, Rami Polaris who was an Alliance agent. Raised by an asari who was choosen by his mother to take care of him. Having little of a rough childhood around his community and outside his home. A month after his birth, Rami could not raise her son alone. She gave him up for long-term care. The long term would let her son be raised by someone who was able to and see him when he was old enough. After Sal was separated from his mother, he was given to Yrinana T'Nola otherwise known as "Matron." She raised him until the age of 14. Which was when the attack on the Citadel ended. During his childhood, Matron wanted him to be a good person. She would encourage him to be on good behavior to get what he desires. At the age of 10, a ship carrying eezo crashed due to engine failures. Sal was exposed to massive amounts of eezo and was rushed to the nearest hospital. Matron feared he would harness biotic abilities. Foreseeing he will abuse the potential for his own benefit. When he was out of the hospital, he was unaware about his biotics until later during his teenage years. Relationship with Mira Sal is usually seen with Mira T'Gosa. And it has sparked family controversy regarding his separation. Even when Sal talks with his mother, the bond between them both widens everyday. Sal has even gornw a detachment to his step-father, Stark Anthony, and it is the main cause of his detachment from his own mother. Sal shares strong affectionate feelings for Mira. Unknown to him, Mira has went as far to make them sexual. Most of his feelings to Mira started to develop when they were starting the Citadel Security Special Forces. Sal's feelings for Mira started to become more personal later after he broke up an arguement involving his parents and Mira. Battle of the Citadel When the attack happened, Sal was sleeping but the sound of ship fire woke him up. He was forced to use his biotics, much to his surprise and discovery. Later during the attack, when he witnessed Sovereign, he was horrified of the size. Finding a ship that enormous, Sal hasted his escape along with Mathius Ruiyo, Vayla Demrega, and Dail'Redias. When he figured, they would not escape with dozens of geth folowing them, he wanted to stay and fight pursueing geth. He refused to be rescued or find a route to the nearest evac shuttle. When the attack was over, C-Sec found him with geth bodies everywhere and disfigured. For his servitude, Counciler Anderson gifted him the Galactic medal of the Alliance. Others began to see him as a psychopath because of this. Sal felt he had accomplished his childhood dream of becoming a hero he has dreamed since he was a child. Video surveillence indicates he used his bare hands, unparalleled acrobatics and biotics and guns to kill geth. Another request for his servitude, Admiral Hackett gave him a special position into the Alliance Special Forces but Sal refused it after he met his mother. In the rise of criminal activity, Sal decided to join the newly created Citadel Security Special Forces (CSSF). He became it's co-founder during development. Attributes When at the age of 11, Rami demonstrated what she did in her Alliance duty. This inspired her son to be like her. 3 years of training in a builded simulation room. The seige of the Citadel demonstrated his natural abilities of fighting hand to hand and weapons use. He also used acrobatics during that time. After the attack, he spent his available currency on combat training. Most of the trainings were extreamely brutal to complete but Sal surpassed them. Sal usually mentions his skills of Earth army trainings he participated in. Some were mostly special forces factions, such as JW GROM, to United States Naval Special Warfare Command, and KSK Kommando Spezialrafte. Personality Sal is very sympathetic, helpful, and a person by the book in his law-keeping job. Outside of it, he suffers survivors guilt. In his work, Sal mostly becomes the scapegoat in the law-keeping world, causing him to feel even more guilt. During battle, he can mostly shows no regard to anyone he kills. He has possibly developed minor forms of moral nihlism but feels there can be another way. Near his friends and family, he feels they don't even acknowledge him enough for his own duties. Even more outside his life, he is always viewed as a quarian. Hated, invisible, and useless. Appearance Sal dresses differently than normal teenagers when he is off-duty. His appearance off-duty, consists of Earth-oriented clothing, which almost is all colored black. A full black zip sweater, with a grey t-shirt under it. Black pants, along with black shoes. Also has dark colored gloves which only reveal his thumb, index finger and middle finger. In his CSSF job, he only wears his armor over his normal clothing. However, he is always seen in the inner suit of his armor instead of his original clothes. When acquiring the interface suit, clothes were no longer a normal factor in basic life. The suit itself is a part of his life. During his mother's wedding, he was wearing a long robe that covered his interface suit minus the implanted nodes. : Health report (Warning: will take you off-site) Unlike most humans, Sal appears mostly different in appearance. As a consequence of his biotics and if he were to use them, his skin turns into a sickeningly pale tone and short to long trails of veins appear marked evidently across his entire body. Sal was left unaware of the consequences and resulted in his pale skin becoming permanent. A future result, was that eezo that remained in his body started to destroy his white blood cells, weakening his immune system. Vayla Demrega, a Citadel doctor and expert with species physiology, implanted a cybernetic interface suit. The interface suit absorbed the eezo cells and made them be used for his biotics, thus stopping the eezo from destroying his white blood cells. Reaper War and the Aftermath Sal was in Eastern Russia at the time the Reapers began invading. He guarded the village with his life along with Phantom Squad. Vayla's parents were killed while trying to reach for an underground bunker. Sadly, that the truth about her son was hidden in darkness. Also the cost of her and Sal's, 7 year old friend, Kurlo Cananeka. He died when a reaper laser hit him as he ran toward safety. Sal went into a room all alone and cried, looking at the pictures he took with him. During their time in an old Cold War bunker, relationship struggles with Mira and Sal begin to surface among the fleeing villagers. Mira approached on what she sacrificed to come. Despite Sal saying she should have stayed away. Mira started getting doubts they would not survive the war and wanted to pass on her thoughts to him by mating. Sal, personally against, stated they will survive. Looking at the destruction of the village and the corpses of people he knew, some doubt of surviving started to fill Sal's head but kept believing they will survive the war. During a private conversation, Mira asks Sal if she can spend some personal time with him. Mira then see's Sal expressing loss of moral. She purposes in passing her thoughts to him by mating, to give him confidence. Sal commits on her purposal. Week's later, with the help of the SSV Stuttgart, Sal killed Eternal, the reaper manipulator. He prevailed when he killed him by destroying his core while in Earth's orbit and himself fell onto the planet. Sal was found unconscious in the deep forests miles away from Vayla's village. It was said his armor took most of the impact when he crashed. However, when taken to a hospital, it was revealed his armor's gel layer was cracked and that a previous sickness he went through 2 years ago, came back. The doctors argued about their options for recovery. The head surgeon advised he should heal naturally. This decision made his mother enraged. She attacked the head doctor, but was held back. Life in simulation and Life after Release As weeks past by since the Reaper Invasion, doctors were soon failing to keep Sal alive. Against his own mother's consent, Sal was placed into a liquid-filled, sphere-shaped tank, so the medical staff could tend for the more deeply wounded. To prevent further problems, they embedded an A.I. into the tank's diagnostic system to observe his vitals. The A.I. was dubbed P.L.A.Y. The A.I. placed Sal in a virtual reality of his desire. P.L.A.Y. took the form of a blonde 7-year old girl. Sal awoke in a grassfield and saw the blue sky. After looking around he saw a little girl play and she turned around. The girl was named Launey and Sal was escorted to New Talos, a virtual version of Illium. Sal was accepted as a friend to Launey but not to her step-mother, Lena T'Sophi. Lena soon began being more trusted and open to Sal due to his friendly and kind nature. As Lena and Sal began spending time together, Launey grew jealous and was being pushed to the point to disconnect the life-support systems keeping him alive, but she could not bring herself to this. Another moment was making him discover New Talos and Lena was'nt real. But once again, could not bring herself to do it. She stopped before he revealed the truth about New Talos. After that, Sal met his family and friends which unknown to him, where just virtual projections of his thoughts and desires. At age 20, Lena became his first romantic interest. However, there time together would only last one year. Lena and Sal decided to marry after much discussion and plans for their future together. As they were finally about to get married, the simulation ended. The devastating truth of the life he had. Sal awoke in a ship storage bay and was confronted by a LOKI mech that was about to kill him but instead gave him a blanket. He was then introduced to his real family and friends. However, his new found freedom would be short-lived. For his mother and step-father, conceived another child. Enraged by the decision without his consent, he went into self-exile and never heard from his parents ever again. Overwhelmed by the realization of New Talos being a simulation and his mother and father, that planned to have another child without his consent, Sal moved away from his to ensure his isolation from them. As he enters his new home, the Citadel Security Special Forces announces their disbandment and its members and founders seperate. The Citadel Defense Force takes SF's place as an advance peace-keeping force. He headed for a popular club, and met Jralo Louis. An N7, he remembered working with. Jralo became a pirate for political reasons but has grown a "good side". Being the only merciful pirate in the group. Jralo offers Sal a job as her groups collector/retriever, and a smugglers task in return for 2,000 credits. She also ensures no one will get hurt. His task: Drop the package in a crate that will be shipped to Illium so a contact can retrieve and will receive the pay for the task. Sal takes the smuggling job and completes it without raising suspicion. Jralo gives him the pay as promised. She then gives him another job. With Sal working with Jralo and her group, she began falling for him. During one task, as he was finishing it, one of Jralo's pirate gang member, came to finish Polaris. Revealing to be a mercenary working for the Blue Suns. Sal went to warn his employer after he killed the insider. A year after his admission into Jralo's pirate gang, Jralo feels ready to admit her feelings to Sal. She finds him in his home, which has chagned throughout the year. Jralo tries to push the coversation to where she can kiss him. Sal easily pushes back the conversation by changing it. Jralo obviously changes it back to their previous subject. As Sal looks away for a moment, Jralo takes off her helmet mask. Making him see her face for the first time. They exchanged words about their feelings to each other. Sal covers himself with a blanket and Jralo joins him. She jokingly says "Ever had sex with a pirate?". Sal replies "Maybe". Rannoch Home and Future In 2192, Sal was given an invite to Rannoch by Admiral Zaal'Koris for his honesty of bringing the body of Kweena'Ratara nar Qwib Qwib. He still remembered that moment and hoped to never live through it again. Admiral Koris even gave him a home. The quarians welcomed him with open arms. Then he was admitted by Han'Gerrel into the Rannoch Defense Force. (RDF) To make it better for him, he met with Dail'Redias. Sal's joining in the Rannoch Defense Force, had a huge impact on his people. He now represented quarians instead of humans now. He announced to everyone that he cared about them and still does. His name was even changed to fit into quarian society. His new name was Saal'Kazah. But most would call him by his last name. Upon his arrival, he is introduced to Anoska'Jakkan, where they marry 3 years later. First Child Since Sal and Anoska could not conceive a child since it was biologically impossible. They looked to artificial insemination. (process by which sperm is placed into the reproductive tract of the female for the purpose of impregnating the female) Anoska gave birth to Ifan'Kazah at the beginning of the 23nd century. Ifan grew a happy and strong life with her parents. Trivia *The word "Polaris" is actually a star, also known as the North Star. It is the brightest star in the castellation Ursa Minor. It is very close to the north celestial pole, making it the current northern pole star. *The adjective for this character is (PO-LAYR-RUS) *The name "Sal" may refer to actual people: Is also a nickname for Salvatore, a common Italian name. *The Original Sal Polaris was a quarian, that grew up around marines and was inspired to be like one of them. But this would be too related to quarian character, Dail'Redias. Also because of many idea's for characters, this was changed to Sal Polaris being a human. And even becoming a hero during the Battle of the Citadel. *Sal's confinement in his armor and that he has pale skin can be correspondent to the quarian race. As he is always in it, and is always wearing it wherever he goes. The only difference from them all is that the veins in his body can be seen. His cybernetics also distincts him as one of them but he is really human. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Adept Class Category:Articles by Dantanius Category:Males